Pirate Rangers
by coolhacker1025
Summary: An adaptation of Gokaiger for American Audiences
1. The Space Pirates Appear

Coolhacker1025, in association with TV-Nihon, Toei of Japan, and Bandai of Japan

hereby present

Power Rangers: Pirate Squadron

(standard disclaimers apply. The subs that I've based this on are the property of TV-Nihon, and are downloadable at .com. The Super Sentai series is owned by Toei/Bandai, and Power Rangers is owned by Saban Entertainment and Nickelodeon. This fiction is based on the 35th Super Sentai, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.)

**Prologue:**

The Cruel Space Empire is attacking Earth with large lasers. A huge fleet of Battleships is seen. The Henchman of the Empire, the Metalmen are marching in a downtown location. Then, a huge group of costumed heroes comes and fight the villains, with the lead one exclaiming that "Earth has who stand against all evil!"

The camera zooms out, and the viewer can see a mix of 199 of the Super Sentai and Power Rangers heroes. The narrator continues, that they protect the world with love, dreams, and peace. The Sixteen Super Sentai teams, along with the Eighteen Power Rangers teams, have always protected the smiles of the people.

The teams are shown facing a huge army of Metalmen. Each hero is fighting well against the Enemy, but the numbers are just too great. Each team uses their Special Technique to defeat the Metalmen. Soon, the Metalmen are defeated, but the fleet remains. Seeing it us their only chance to defeat the Empire, a Red Hero, the Super Sentai Akaranger, gets all of the Heroes to combine their powers and destroy the Empire's Forces. The souls of the lost Power Rangers, along with the living Rangers and Sentai Heroes, give up their powers, and the Battleships are defeated.

This, however, came with a high price. All of the remaining heroes permanently lost their powers. The Super Sentai fades into Legend, and time passes.

Camera shifts to a pirate ship flying through space. A mechanical bird is shown flying around inside of the ship.

NAVI: I sense it! I sense it! It's Earth! The Galaxy's Greatest Treasure!

A guy with green hair, named Don, walks up to the bird.

DON: Really?

A picture of Earth comes up on the viewscreen. A girl wearing regal clothing walks up. Her name is Mai.

MAI: What a lovely planet! The people here must live comfortably.

A second girl, who is directly in front of the viewscreen, whose name is Alexis, stands comfortably.

ALEXIS: That's the usual commentary that you would expect from Mai! I just see a giant jewel!

DON: You are always thinking about things like that, Alexis!

A man wearing a blue jacket, similar to the others, walks up the stairs to the room with the two girls, Don, and Navi. His name is Joe.

JOE: Who cares about that? What we want is on that planet.

Joe goes over to a treasure chest. Opening it, we can see that the chest contains representations of the Rangers and Sentai who gave up their powers in the PROLOGUE.

JOE (cont): The greatest treasure in the galaxy.

MAI: You're just acting cool! I bet that Mr Joe is secretly excited about going to this planet!

DON: Is it really on this backwater planet? I mean, it looks like they cannot even travel through space yet. This treasure is supposedly worth as much as the whole galaxy.

The camera pans to a mysterious figure in red, sitting right next to the treasure chest with the keys. He is wearing a longer red coat with eagles on the lapels. This is Captain Marvellous.

MARVELLOUS: (confidently) Of course it is there.

The camera quickly pans back to the rest of the crew. The girls are smiling, Joe has his thumbs in his pockets (looking cool), and Don is neutral. An alarm goes off, and Navi speaks up.

NAVI: Oh no! Oh no!

Don goes over to the console and pushes a couple of buttons. The viewscreen changes to a fleet of Empire vessels.

DON: Oh, no! This is bad. They've found us!

Joe crosses his arms across his chest and slowly turns to face Marvellous.

JOE: What should we do, Captain? If we mess up, this could create a big problem.

MARVELLOUS: Then just make sure that it goes well.

DON: That's your decision?!

MARVELLOUS: That's what _pirates _do. (He gets up out of his chair holding a Pirate Key.)

Cut to Opening Credits:

NARRATOR: These youths travel the great seas of space searching for adventure and romance. They revolt against the Empire and proudly follow the pirate name. They are the Power Rangers: Pirate Squadron!

[the song "Go, go, Power Rangers plays with selected clips of the five Pirates. Every time the word 'go' is mentioned, it is a shot of the whole team.]

END MAIN CREDITS.

The main title appears on the screen. "Episode One: The Space Pirates Arrive!"

Marvellous is behind a ship's wheel in full Ranger costume.

MARVELLOUS: Ready the Mains!

Cut to the Empire's Lead ship, where a blue monster is conversing with a couple of Metalmen. The Metalmen are holding wanted posters for the pirates.

VILLAIN: So, it is the Wanted Pirates, huh? Crush them so that I...we can collect the reward! Together, they are worth 2 million! Fire!

A huge fleet of Empire Ships starts to fire on the Pirate Galleon, which starts to return fire. The ship turns hard to starboard and fires some more. This manoeuvre is fairly successful, as most of the enemy vessels are destroyed. The remaining ships concentrate fire on the Galleon. A large fireball is seen, but emerging from the fireball is the Pirate Megazord! Megazord quickly dispatches the rest of the ships.

ALEXIS: From here, it's a straight shot to Earth!

DON: Yeah! I hope that the treasure is really there!

MARVELLOUS: Of course it is there.

The Megazord transforms back into the Pirate Galleon. Shot switches to Earth, where the people of California are going about their normal lives. The Galleon appears through two huge skyscrapers. It puts down its anchors on top of a building, and the Rangers descend from the ship with ropes. They face the crowd that's showed up from on top of a building. Marvellous pulls out a bullhorn.

MARVELLOUS: (over bullhorn) Listen here, Earthlings! We are the Pirate Squadron. [chattering in the audience, with lines such as, 'did he say pirates?'] I am Captain Marvellous. This planet has the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy, right? I want you to give it to me. ['Does something like that really exist?']

ALEXIS: (taking bullhorn) There is no use in hiding it!

MAI: (taking bullhorn) You should really not do that, Ms Alexis. [to the crowd] I wish thee fair tidings, Earthling Commoners. [she points at a crowd member] You there? Do you know anything?

COMMONER: I don't know anything about it, ma'am.

MAI: Have you heard any rumours about it?

COMMONER: I very deeply apologise, but I have no clue what you are talking about. I don't think that anyone here on Earth knows what you are talking about. [turning to the crowd behind him] Right?

CROWD: Right.

JOE: This isn't what I was told.

DON: I told you it wasn't here [shaking Alexis, who hits him in the stomach]

ALEXIS: What shall we do, _mon capitaine_?

MARVELLOUS: We go eat.

RANGERS: What?

DON: We don't have any of this planet's money! I'm sure that they don't take Imperial Zagins here.

Cut to Marvellous and Alexis in a jewellery shop. A salesperson is looking at a ring through a microscope.

SALESPERSON: This is absolutely amazing! This is one of the best pieces I have seen in years! (going over to a calculator, he punches in a number. Showing the calculator to the Pirates, he says) I'll give you $129,000 for it.

MARVELLOUS: One hundred and twenty-nine thousand 'dollars!'

ALEXIS: That's my ring you pawned, and it is just a loan! [walking on the street] You'd better pay me back, with interest!

DON: [to Joe, walking behind Alexis and Marvellous] He has no intentions of paying her back, does he?

JOE: He's a pretty carefree guy.

MARVELLOUS: [looking around] This is a pretty nice planet. There should be good food here.

DON: Then let's go to an expensive restaurant and have a gorgeous meal!

Marvellous spots a small café, serving coffee and sandwiches. Cut to above Earth, where a new spaceship, the _Gigantic Horse _is orbiting the Earth. On the bridge is Cyborg Bari, Chief of Staff General Tost, Technical Officer Hallu and Son of the Emperor, Prince Gill

GILL: Bari. Hallu. Are the preparations for the invasion of Earth ready?

BARI: _Hai, bosu._ ('Yes, boss'). We have your favourite Commander on standby, my Lord. He is the most cold-blooded of all your Commanders.

Hallu: I have developed the ultimate weapon, _majesté._ I would love to see your face, full of joy, when you see it in action.

GILL: No holding back. Show them the power of the Mighty Cruel Space Empire!

BARI/Hallu: (together) _Oui, majesté__. _What about the pirates?

GILL: No need to worry about them. Pirates are mere flies compared to our Empire!

Tost: If you underestimate them, it may not be good.

GILL: (raging) You DARE DEFY ME? I am the Emperor's son! [to the helmsman, a Metalmen] Full Speed Ahead! Set a course for Earth!

Cut to the inside of a snack bar, which is different on the inside. In an homage to Ernie's Bar of MMPR, this place has an eating area and a workout area.

DON: Why this place?

MARVELLOUS: It looked interesting.

MAI: A taste of the commoner's lifestyle can be very interesting. A very good experience.

ALEXIS: The only unusual thing here is how ridiculous this is.

JOE: (to Marvellous) How are we gonna find the Greatest Treasure?

MARVELLOUS: Don't be in such a hurry.

A waiter comes over and takes their order. Soon after that, in an homage to _Day of the Dumpster,_ the whole establishment starts to shake. Alexis' money starts flying all over.

ALEXIS: My money!

WAITER: Look out the window! MONSTERS!

Marvellous looks out the window and sees row upon row of Metalmen attempting to take over the Earth. A huge spaceship is once again attacking the city.

DON: Oh, no! The Empire's Flagship! We must have only fought the advance troops earlier! If they're here, it means that they're serious about conquering this planet.

A monster shoots his gun and blows up a building. A teacher and her students are seen running out of the building.

TEACHER: We'll be OK!

The monster corners the frightened children.

MONSTER: There is no use in running! There is no _place _to run! You will perish! [Teacher is inaudibly begging for the children's lives]

JOE: What should we do?

ALEXIS: I hate to say this, but this planet might have no future.

JOE: It would just be another part of the Empire's territory

MAI: Just like our* home planet. We would not want that to happen to another planet.

Indecisive, Marvellous looks around. He sees the monster threatening the children and their teacher.

MARVELLOUS: I don't like it.

Just as he is about to shoot the teacher, Laser Blasts come from behind, hitting him. The monster turns around to see the Pirate Rangers walking coolly towards him.

MONSTER: You are the wanted pirates! What are you doing?

MARVELLOUS: Who knows, Idiot?

MONSTER: You're just looking for treasure! If you go right now, I will forget I saw you.

ALEXIS: Be quiet, idiot!

JOE: You're the one who's going to disappear!

MAI: I don't wish to listen to what you have to say.

DON: Me neither. I hate guys like you!

MONSTER: Are you out of your minds? We are the Cruel Space Empire! Do you know what happens to those who defy us?

MARVELLOUS: We do. But... it's the plank for those whom I dislike! [pulling a cellular phone and key from his pocket. The rest of the crew is doing the same]

RANGERS: [Inserting key into slot] It's Morphing Time!

Cut to space, where letters are flying. The X goes through Marvellous and the others twice, transforming them into Pirate Rangers. Marvellous puts his hand in front of his face.

MARVELLOUS: [moving hand from right to left across face] Ranger Red

JOE: [putting his hand on his helmet, as if to take it off] Ranger Blue

ALEXIS: [making a three finger gesture the opposite direction of Red] Ranger Yellow

DON: [miming pushing his pants down] Ranger Green

MAI: [putting her hand over her heart] Ranger Pink

RANGERS: [together] We are...Power Rangers: Pirate Squadron

Returning to Earth, each of the Rangers takes out a sword and a laser gun. Immediately, Marvellous starts shooting at the Metalmen, who start to fall immediately. The teacher and students come out from a corner.

TEACHER: Could it be? A new Super Hero team fighting to save the Earth?

The children look bewildered, obviously not knowing what their teacher is talking about. The team cut down more Metalmen with their swords, shouting fight noises. Occasionally, one of the team will throw their weapon to another, so that they can use a double-weapon technique. They each hit their belt buckle, and out comes a figurine with the shape of a Mighty Morphing Power Ranger [obviously, without a sixth member, they don't have green or white]

RANGERS: [inserting MMPR key, together] It's Morphing Time! [after transformation] Mighty Morphing Power Rangers!

Red hits the Metalmen with the Power Sword, Pink hits some with her Power Bow, Yellow [with skirt] hits some with the Daggers, etc. The Metalmen go down easily

TEACHER: That's the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers! But how? They haven't been seen for years!

MONSTER: That was quite a good show, but I grow tired of it. _Auf Wiedersehen__, _Rangers!

The monster shoots grenades at the Rangers, causing them to turn back into Pirate Rangers. They quickly slash at the monster, getting good hits in until...

MARVELLOUS: Finish him off!

OTHERS: Right!

RANGERS: [inserting Ranger keys into their guns and swords] Final Wave!

The rangers send their glowing swords at the monster, destroying it. As it explodes, the team coolly turns around so that the explosion is at their back.

ALEXIS: [unmorphed] We've done it now!

DON: What?

ALEXIS: The empire will surely regard us as enemies now, even if not before.

MARVELLOUS: [with no fear in his voice] That is correct.

MAI: What shall we do?

Marvellous turns around to see the teacher and the children standing behind them.

CHILDREN: Thank you, Rangers! For saving us.

TEACHER: You truly are heroes, we really thank you.

Marvellous looks uncomfortable, and starts to walk away.

ALEXIS: We're Space Pirates—we just came for treasure.

TEACHER: Why did you fight them, then?

MARVELLOUS: [looking like he is trying to reassure himself that is the correct reason] I was just mad because I didn't get to eat my lunch.

The team walks off into the city, while the teachers give each other a look that clearly says, "What?"

The End Credits play. THE END.

Conversions:

Zanyack = Cruel Space Empire

Zanyack foot soldiers= Metalmen

Navi=Navi

Don=Don

Ahim=Mai

Luka= Alexis

Joe=Joe

Captain Marvellous=Captain Marvellous

Barizorg= Cyborg Bari

Warz Gill=Gill

Insarn= Hallu

Damaras= Tost

Dead Powers: (4 teams+2 Rangers)

Mighty Morphing Power Rangers (Zyuranger +Kibaranger)

Power Rangers: Turbo

Magna Defender

Power Rangers: Ninja Storm

Power Rangers: Dino Thunder

Sentai Powers (16 seasons+1 Ranger -1 Ranger)

Gorenger through Jetman (inclusive)

DaiRanger (except KibaRanger)

DekaGold

Active Power Rangers Powers (14 seasons)

Alien Rangers

Zeo

In Space

Lost Galaxy

Lightspeed Rescue

Time Force

Wild Force

S.P.D.

Mystic Force

Operation Overdrive

Jungle Fury

RPM

Samurai/Super Samurai

Megaforce

*Mai, a princess on her home-world is using the royal 'our'

The characters used to write Ahim in Japanese also spell I'm. Mai comes from the Dutch Mij, meaning 'my'

I couldn't think of any feminine American sounding name with 'Luke' in it, so I used a standby


	2. The Amazing Silverman and Dino Drill

Coolhacker1025, in association with TV-Nihon, Toei of Japan, and Bandai of Japan

hereby present

Power Rangers: Pirate Squadron

(standard disclaimers apply. The subs that I've based this on are the property of TV-Nihon, and are downloadable at .com. The Super Sentai series is owned by Toei/Bandai, and Power Rangers is owned by Saban Entertainment and Nickelodeon. This fiction is based on the 35th Super Sentai, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger.) I am skipping Episodes 2-15, simply because I want to get PirateSilver out of the way

Episode 16-17: The Amazing Silver Ranger

The Rangers are in the Megazord, chasing a monster.

MARVELLOUS: There is no use in running, you Imperial small fish!

The MEGAZORD is seen flying through the air, before the camera returns to the cockpit, focusing on ALEXIS, who is holding the Yellow Mystic Force key

ALEXIS: We should use the Grand Power of the Mystic Force Rangers!

She inserts the key, and Megazord changes into Mystic Pirate Megazord.

RANGERS: Complete! Mystic Pirate Megazord!

Ships are firing at the Megazord with some sort of lasers. Megazord fires fire out of the Mystic Dragon attachment, destroying the attacking ships.

RANGERS: SPD Pirate Megazord!

The Megazord changes into the SPD Pirate Megazord, which starts to fire at the enemies.

DON: Finish them off with the SPD FINAL STRIKE!

A Police Car flies out of the Megazord, which fires rapidly on the enemies.

ALEXIS: We did it! (pause) At least, I thought we did. (pointing) What's that?

A huge army of Imperial Metalmen* appears. The camera shifts back to the Megazord cockpit.

ALEXIS: Again?

MARVELLOUS: Let's finish this quickly!

MAI (holding Goseiger key): Let's use the powers that we received from the Megaforce Rangers!

The others insert their keys, and Megazord changes into Gosei Pirate Megazord. Missiles appear out cards that materialise out of the Megazord, which hit the Imperials*.

MARVELLOUS: Victory is ours!

The camera pans down to the top of a building, featuring a man with blond hair, pink pants and a silver-coloured shirt, who is watching the Megazord battle

MAN: That's good, that's very good. That is the Megaforce Grand Power? That is so awesome, man! (with glee) I hope that I get to meet the others soon!

The camera pans back to the Pirate Galleon and then into the living room. The Rangers are walking up the stairs.

NAVI: That was good work! But I sure am tired of fighting those guys.

Marvellous sits in his chair. Don speaks up.

DON: We now have 11 of the Grand Powers!

JOE: That was a battle that was worthy of us.

MAI: Indeed, that is true.

ALEXIS: And now, we have the 15 keys that we repatriated from Basco.

A flashback shows a FINAL STRIKE against the Ranger Clones. The FINAL WAVE hits the Clones, and they fall, turning into keys.

ALEXIS (voiceover): If we continue at this rate, we'll get the rest of the Powers pretty quickly! (returns to present, focusing on ALEXIS) Then, we'll get the Greatest Treasure in the Galaxy!

Camera pans to all the Rangers who are all smiling. When it gets to MARVELLOUS, he speaks up.

MARVELLOUS: Yeah! (turning to NAVI) Get on with it, Bird!

NAVI: OK! This one is going to be BIG! I'll go flying! Let's Navigate for Treasure! (he flies around, hitting his head on the ceiling) _Find an Amazing Silverman! _That's it, don't have no more!

JOE: What's that?

ALEXIS: Something amazing? How is _it _amazing?

DON: Shoot...I hate it when Navi does that! It's vague as always!

MARVELLOUS: Just find something amazing, huh? (smiles) Let's Go!

Cut to Opening Credits:

NARRATOR: These youths travel the great seas of space searching for adventure and romance. They revolt against the Empire and proudly follow the pirate name. They are the Power Rangers: Pirate Squadron!

[the song "Go, go, Power Rangers plays with selected clips of the five Pirates. Every time the word 'go' is mentioned, it is a shot of the whole team.]

END MAIN CREDITS.

The Main Title Appears on the screen. "Episode 17: The Amazing Silverman, Part I" (in syndication) "Power Rangers: Pirate Squadron: The Amazing Silverman: The Movie" (hour long version)

The Rangers are walking down a street lined by trees.

DON: An amazing silver...

ALEXIS (repeating): An amazing silver...?

A fat man wearing a silver suit runs by.

MARVELLOUS: Is that it?!

ALEXIS: It is true that he is wearing silver, but...

The Rangers follow the silver-suited man, and Marvellous corners him

MARVELLOUS: Are you the Amazing Silverman?

SUIT-MAN: Huh?

MAI: Will you tell us about the Grand Powers of the Power Rangers and Super Sentai?

SUIT-MAN: What are you talking about? I am in a hurry! Get out of my way!

JOE: It doesn't look like he's the one.

Cut to Pink-MAN from before, running down a flight of stairs. He sees the Rangers and smiles

MAI: A Silver...

MAN: There they are!

MAI: A Silver...

MAN: All right!

A child trips near Marvellous as the Man is running towards Marvellous

MAN: Hey! (running to Marvellous, putting his hands on Marvellous' shoulders) Wait! Wait! Please, wait a moment, Marvellous the Great!

MARVELLOUS: What? Who are you?

MAN: The child fell down! You should help the child up! If you're a Super Sentai member, then you should help fallen children!

MARVELLOUS: What are you talking about?! He should just get up himself if it is just a small fall.

KID: Yeah! I should! (running off) Mum, there's a weird man...

MAN: Eh? No! I'm sorry! I'm definitely not suspicious or anything!

MAI: Let's go home. (they walk away)

MAN: WAIT!

MARVELLOUS: There are certainly strange people around.

MAI: He was kinda cute, though.

DON: What?

MARVELLOUS: Let's just find the Grand Power before we manage to find another idiot weirdo

Just then, the Metalmen show up, accompanied by a Monster, who wears a silver collar

MAI: The colour silver!

In the monster's hand is a box of bombs.

MONSTER (to the Metalmen): We'll set one up here first

MAI: Metalmen?

The Monster turns around, and Marvellous taunts the Monster

MARVELLOUS: This means that the Space Empire is here again.

MONSTER: You're the Wanted Pirates! How did you know about our plan to set bombs in the city whilst you fought Giant Metalmen?

DON: Was that what it was? We didn't know!

ALEXIS: Now that we've seen this, we can't ignore them.

The Rangers pull out their morphers.

RANGERS: IT'S MORPHING TIME!

Cut to space, where letters are flying. The X goes through Marvellous and the others twice, transforming them into Pirate Rangers. Marvellous puts his hand in front of his face.

MARVELLOUS: [moving hand from right to left across face] Ranger Red

JOE: [putting his hand on his helmet, as if to take it off] Ranger Blue

ALEXIS: [making a three finger gesture the opposite direction of Red] Ranger Yellow

DON: [miming pushing his pants down] Ranger Green

MAI: [putting her hand over her heart] Ranger Pink

RANGERS: [together] We are...Power Rangers: Pirate Squadron

MARVELLOUS: (Taking his gun out) Let's make this showy!

MONSTER: I will present your bodies to the Emperor! Metalmen, Attack!

The Metalmen swarm towards the Rangers, who immediately take out their weapons and attack the Metalmen. Alexis starts to destroy them with her sword.

ALEXIS: Do you like getting in our way or something?

The others also start to beat up on the Metalmen with their swords. Joe is fighting with one hand behind his back. Don has the bomb and is falling over the Metalmen

DON: It's going to blow!

Marvellous fights using both his sword and his guns. Soon, the Metalmen are destroyed. The Monster stands to face the rangers.

DON: Let's use the keys that we got from Basco!

MARVELLOUS: Sounds good. (putting a key into his Morpher) It's Morphing Time. Quantum Power!

JOE: (putting a key into his Morpher) It's Morphing Time! Magical Source, Mystic Force!

ALEXIS: (putting a key into her Morpher) It's Morphing Time! Let's Rocket—M-E-G-A, Mega!

DON: (putting a key into his Morpher) It's Morphing Time! Dragonzord!

MAI: (putting a key in her Morpher) It's Morphing Time! White Ranger, Dino Power!

The Rangers Morph into the Previous Rangers, and then use their transformed swords to attack the monster. GUY from earlier in the episode is watching from an overpass, laughing with delight at seeing the Rangers in action.

GUY: Oh, yes! They are using the extras! That is way cool! I guess that they have those keys, too! That is cool, awesome!

Marvellous gets a couple of good shots in on the monster, but is quickly batted away.

MONSTER: You cannot beat me!

Alexis and Joe fire at it with their lasers, but the monster has an energy shield that blocks the blasts.

JOE: He must have a weak spot!

The Rangers run after the monster, only to be repelled by the same shield. After knocking them back, the Monster shoots them with a blast of electricity. GUY sees this and is worried

GUY: I shouldn't just watch! OK! This is my début! (runs over) Stop where you are, Imperial Scum!

Don runs over to the monster and accidentally hits it on the back with the Dragon Dagger

MONSTER: I'll stop here today, but you had better not forget this, pirates! I will defeat you all next time! Mark my words! Next time for sure, I will defeat you all!

The monster sends an electricity blast and runs away

DON: He fled!

MARVELLOUS: Whatever! Let's Go!

RANGERS: Yeah!

GUY: No way! Are they...allowed to do that? They can run away?

On the Imperial Ship, the Monster is being yelled at by Gill, who is calling him an idiot.

GILL: Idiot, stupid, idiot! Numbskull, Nitwit, Idiot! Why do you return in disgrace Armadon?

MONSTER (aka ARMADON): I apologise from the bottom of my heart, master. I underestimated the Pirates

HALLU: Even if it was a coincidence, they did find out your weak spot.

TOST: You were not badly damaged, weakling! I will deploy you again soon.

GILL: Deploy already and subjugate the planet! I will not take this! Failure will not be forgiven next time, idiot!

Armadon walks out the door. Gill asks Bari about Armadon's attitude

GILL: What is up with him?!

BARI: I think that his run-in with the Pirates is on his mind. He is a man with a strong sense of pride. I think that he will settle things, even against Your Orders, my Lord.

TOST: He has a chance, even if they know his weak spot. If we are prudent,

GILL: Wait! I've got a great idea! Hallu!

HALLU: _Oui__, Boss?_

GILL: Come here. (he whispers into her ear)

Cut to the Rangers walking up a flight of stairs outside

ALEXIS: That monster's barrier was annoying. A pain.

MAI: But I wonder why he suddenly retreated.

JOE: You were wondering that as well, Mai? Why did he suddenly retreat?

DON: I dropped my dagger and it hit his neck. That might be why. I think that there is a small opening in the back of his barrier!

MAI: So, if he appears again, we would do well to aim there.

MARVELLOUS: _If_ we run into him again. Let's go!

The rangers continue to the top of the steps. They're almost at the top when GUY yells up at them

GUY: Please wait a moment!

The rangers turn around.

MARVELLOUS: You again? What do you want?!

GUY: OK! (He runs up past the Rangers) My name is Marin, Jack Marin. Mar as in Mars and in as in 'in!' I love _Power Rangers _and _Super Sentai _more than anyone else!

JOE: So, what do you want from us?

JACK: Is that not obvious?! I want to join you all! I can be the Sixth Pirate Ranger!

Everyone stares at Jack in shock.

MARVELLOUS: If we let you join, can you do anything good?

JACK: Yes. I do. Of course I can! If I join, the Pirate Rangers will be even more amazing!

ALEXIS: A more amazing Power Rangers team?

JACK: Yes! A Power Rangers team loved by every Earthling from babies to grandmothers! Strong! Righteous! Invigorating!

IN A DREAM:

MARVELLOUS: Captain Marvellous! Forceful, though I sometimes mess up! But that's just for your smiles!

JOE: I'm Joe. I love baseball and I am strong! Let's get along!

ALEXIS: Hi! I am Alexis! Do you greet people properly today?

MAI: Great Tidings upon thee. I am Mai!

JACK: I am Jack Marin! We will protect peace on Earth!

END DREAM SEQUENCE.

RANGERS (overlapping): What's that? That's weird!

MAI: I am sorry to say this, but I believe so too.

DON: Yeah, and you forgot me!

JACK: What does the Great Captain Marvellous think?

MARVELLOUS: Is that not obvious? (Jack smiles, until Marvellous finishes his sentence) We don't need you.

Jack falls down as the Rangers continue up the stairs.

JACK: No! That's impossible! I didn't even consider this as a possibility! That's it! I'll just use my trump card, then.

He looks up, and notices the repelling chains from the Pirate Galleon retracting.

JACK: Oh, my! It's the Pirate Galleon!

Cut to the Interior of the Pirate Galleon

ALEXIS: (yawning) I thought he was kind of cute, but beyond that, he was kind of annoying.

NAVI: Welcome back!

DON: That guy is no good. He's completely useless!

JOE: Don't worry. He won't join us without Marvellous' approval

MARVELLOUS: Well. That's right.

NAVI: By the way, everyone, what about the Amazing Silverman?

Everyone reacts in surprise. They had forgotten the Treasure Clue.

NAVI: You came back without finding him? Unbelievable!

MARVELLOUS: Let's try again!

Cut to a shot of two men playing volleyball with two women on a roof. The ball goes off the roof. Alexis and Don are on top of the Pirate Galleon. Alexis has a bullhorn

ALEXIS: Pardon the Noise; We're the Pirate Rangers. Is there an amazing Silverman among you?

All of the civilians shake their heads. Cut to a shot of a man on a bicycle in front of the Megazord.

BICYCLE-MAN: Hey! An amazing silver man? (he points past the foot of the Megazord) I saw him at the park over there.

DON: Really?!

BICYCLE-MAN: Yeah! He was really silver!

ALEXIS: Thank you! (to Don) He said that way!

They run over to where BICYCLE-MAN indicated, but they find the fat SUIT-MAN, who is eating large quantities of hot dogs

MARVELLOUS: You again?!

ALEXIS: What is this!? Ack!

Cut to MARVELLOUS running in front of the SUIT-MAN just in time to deflect lightning from Armadon

ARMADON: Yo! I was careless once, but now, I am powered up! You had better say your prayers this time!

MARVELLOUS: You're the one who had better start praying! IT'S MORPHING TIME! (after transformation) Let's Make this Showy!

JACK: Wait a Moment! (he rushes between the Metalmen and the Rangers)

ALEXIS: You again?!

MARVELLOUS: What are you doing? If you go up against the Empire, you're going to get yourself killed!

JACK: It'll be OK. It's time for Silver to make an appearance. Watch me this time. (pulls out a modified Pirate Morpher and a key) IT'S MORPHING TIME! SILVER POWER!

Cut to space, where letters are flying. An X, V, I and Anchor goes through Jack twice, transforming him into Pirate Silver. Jack puts his hand in the air, moves it straight ahead, and twists around

JACK: There's a deep red sun on my back. There is justice in my blue heart! Bathing everyone in my yellow cheers! My cheeks are pink. The green fresh leaf of a new hero! Shining Silver (thumbs across his visor)! Naturally, my name is (drawn out) Pirate Silver!

ALEXIS: No way! He transformed into a Ranger!

MAI: But how? Marvellous, did you give Keys to anyone but us?

MARVELLOUS: _I _did no such thing. There are only five Pirate Keys.

JOE: But that's obviously a Pirate Ranger, no matter which way you look at it

JACK: Take a look at my power, everyone! Then, let me join you! Let's Go!

Jack takes running off after the monster.

ARMADON: (to the Metalmen) Get him!

Jack starts to kick and defend against all of the Metalmen, defeating a large number of them. He then draws his SilverSpear and turns it into Gun Mode, which he uses to take down some more Metalmen. He then converts it back into spear mode to take down the rest. He then decides to engage Armadon

JACK: (as he hits Armadon with his spear) Are you guys watching me fight?

MARVELLOUS: He is surprisingly good.

ALEXIS: Actually, he's pretty strong.

DON: Look at the back of the Monster's neck!

MAI: It looks like it is reinforced!

DON: That must mean that is the weak spot! Since it stands out more, it'll be easier to hit

ARMADON: (as Jack is about to hit him) ARMOUR BARRIER!

Jack's hit deflects off of Armadon, causing him not to be able to hit the Monster. Meanwhile, Armadon takes the opportunity to get a couple of hits on Jack.

JACK: The Barrier is strong!

DON: We'll take care of the rest.

The other rangers attempt to attack Armadon with their weapons, but his shield is too strong. Cut to the Empire's Flagship

TOST: _Se Majesté__, _What type of plan did you give to Armadon?

GILL: I didn't give him any plan. Those Pirates noticed the Weak Spot in their first fight. I ordered Hallu to make it look as if his neck was reinforced. Something else is attached there instead.

TOST: Something, my Lord?

HALLU: The moment it's hit, there'll be a large explosion. It's a powerful bomb.

TOST: What?! To destroy the Pirates, you are sacrificing an Action Commander?!

GILL: Yep! You got it! That's what you deserve, pirates!

Cut back to Earth, where the original Five are fighting Armadon. Don sees a tree, and decides that would be a perfect place to get a clear shot at the neck of his enemy, so he climbs the tree. Cut back to the Empire Flagship.

TOST: Enjoy it, Rangers! The moment you win, you are DEFEATED! (evil laughter)

Cut back to Earth where Marvellous is swinging his sword towards Armadon. He gets pulled towards Armadon, and Jack sees the device at the back of Armadon's neck.

DON: (Jumping from the tree) Now is my chance!

JACK: NO!

DON: You're mine!

Jack blocks Don's shot, to the surprise of the other Rangers and TOST aboard the Flagship.

TOST: What?

JACK: I don't know, but I think its a trap. Something's off! It stands out so much that it is almost like they want you to hit it

JOE: He's right.

ARMADON: What are you talking about? (he continues to attack the Rangers, knocking Jack and Don to the ground. Jack gets up and Armadon shoots lightning at him. Jack does a running jump flip, and lands behind Armadon, where he tears the collar off)

JACK: Everybody! Get down! (A large explosion occurs as the collar explodes. Armadon howls.)

DON: There was a bomb inside!

Cut to the Flagship.

TOST: I put so much effort into that plan! (he collapses)

Cut to Earth.

ARMADON: What?!

JACK: (Picking up his spear and twirling it) You don't have your barrier anymore. Let's do this enthusiastically!

Jack swings his spear multiple times, causing damage to Armadon each time. He knocks the monster into a covered space and takes out his Pirate Key

JACK: The Finisher! (inserts key into SilverSpear) FINAL WAVE! (Jack throws the spear knocking it through Armadon, who explodes) (pause) I did it! My first victory!

MAI: (coming to a realisation) The Amazing Silverman!

EVERYONE: (all coming to the same realisation) OH!

MARVELLOUS: I see.

Jack demorphs and walks over to Marvellous.

MARVELLOUS: So the Bird was talking about you.

JACK: What?!

MARVELLOUS: So that means...Do you have a Grand Power?

JACK: Eh?

ALEXIS: How are you able to transform?!

MAI: (overlapping) Why do you have the same mark?

DON: (overlapping) Who are you?!

JACK: Please don't rush me all at once!

[For 50-minute version, action continues. For syndication version, credits roll]

[In the beginning of Part II for the Syndication Version, a short recap of the previous episode is shown continuing on with:]

MARVELLOUS: What is it?!

JACK: I most definitely possess a Grand Power. [the crew looks shocked] Plus, there's [putting fingers into 'Three' formation, Jack is definitely excited] three of them!

ALEXIS: Eh?!

[In Syndication, opening credits roll; Jack is added into the opening credits; Title: "Episode 17 Part II, "The Amazing Dino Drill!"]

TOST: How is His Highness?

HALLU: He has yet to wake. I think that he is in shock about his plan failing.

TOST: It's just as well. He is most definitely quieter this way.

[cut to the Pirate Galleon]

JACK: [Voiceover] Whoa! AWESOME! [drawn out]

Camera pans to inside the Galleon

ALEXIS: Are you a Human Metalmen or something? You're acting like one!

JACK: [running around the ship]But this [stammering] But this [more] this is the Real Thing! I'm on the Real Pirate Galleon! [to Navi] Bird, are you cute!

NAVI: You're a nice one!

JACK: I am Jack Marin! I'm pleased to meet you.

NAVI: My name is not "Bird!" It's Navi!

MARVELLOUS: Enough introductions. [With his jacket over his shoulder, he is wearing a white shirt and a black vest] More importantly, why do you have a Ranger Key? [pause, camera pans across the crew] Where did you obtain these Grand Powers?

MAI: Furthermore, we would like to understand how you obtained _three _of them.

ALEXIS: [rapidly] Why you? What month? Day? Hour? Second? Who? How?

JACK: Okay, Okay! I'll answer! [looking up at the ceiling] If I may say this about myself, I'm a feisty person, but I am normal through and through.

FLASHBACK: [cuts to road surrounded by trees. Jack is walking down the street]

JACK: Until that day. [Jack sees a little girl walking with her mother on the other side of the road.

LITTLE GIRL: Flowers! [she lets go of her mother's hand and runs into the road without looking. Jack sees a truck barrelling down the road towards the child.]

JACK: [to girl] WATCH OUT! [the mother gasps in shock as the truck approaches the girl. The girl is in shock and cannot move. Jack runs out into the middle of the road, moves the girl, pushing her out of the way, and gets a glancing blow from the truck. The girl and her mother are shocked]

JACK: [struggling to get up] Are you all right, little girl? You've got to be more careful. Not everyone can be as reckless as me.

MOTHER: Yes!

JACK: That's good. [gives the child a flower and then collapses]

Cut to inside a hospital. Jack is hooked up to all sorts of life-support machines. A light comes over his bed. In a voiceover, a voice is saying "Jack. Jack Marin." His eyes open, and he appears in a place similar looking to Stonehenge, with giant blocks around him in a circle. The camera pulls out and the Green Mighty Morphing, Quantum Time Ranger, and the White Dino Thunder Power Rangers are seen.

VOICE: Jack.

JACK: Dr Oliver? Colonel Meyers? Mr Trent Fernandez?

WHITE RANGER: [same as the VOICE] No. It is not the Tommy, Eric and Trent that you know. Or know of, at least. We are merely the essence of the power that these individuals wielded. To tell you the truth, though, I'm surprised that you know of us.

JACK: Of course I do! It's basic knowledge!

WHITE: I see. [walking towards Jack] But you did something that was incredibly reckless. You're still young. You have a lot of life left, Marin.

JACK: It's not a big deal.

WHITE: Protecting others while ignoring the danger to oneself, I know someone just like that. Someone who is capable of such recklessness. Dr O over there, to be exact. It's been a while since I've had the pleasure of being thrilled. [Pulling out the PirateSilver Cellular, which has the Silver Ranger Key on top, he hands it to Jack, who takes it] Take it.

JACK: This is …

WHITE: This was created from us. The Green Dragon, the Quantum Fire, and the White Dragon Powers. It is a PirateSilver Cellular and its PirateSilver key. [Walking away] Use that, and become the greatest hero.

JACK: _Vraiment_? Really?

WHITE: [walking away. All three classic Rangers are standing in a line.] Yes. We are truly giving the power to you. We are Mighty Morphing, Time Force, and Dino Thunder. We will give you three Grand Powers.

JACK: Grand Power? What's that?

GREEN: [using Tommy Oliver's voice] You'll know soon enough.

RED: [using Eric Meyer's voice] You'll know what to do. Thrill yourself to your hearts content!

The rangers teleport away as Jack looks on in shock. Cut back to hospital, where Jack sits up and tears off the breathing mask.

JACK: A dream?

NURSE: Doctor! Doctor!

Jack pulls out the key and the Cellular.

JACK: It wasn't a dream. [amazed] I've really been … chosen for this power.

FLASHBACK ENDS

JACK: That's how I got the powers.

MAI: That is rather unbelievable.

JACK: I didn't believe at first [showing Cellular] but this exists! Plus, I transformed and I fought

ALEXIS: Really? Now, what about your Grand Powers? What are they like?

JACK: Well, I [turning away from the Pirates] haven't got them yet. I tried various things, but it seems like I can't summon anything with [holding Cellular and key] just these. Maybe it needs the White Ranger, Green Ranger and Quantum Ranger keys!

MARVELLOUS: [experiencing flashback to earlier when they all transformed into extra heroes, he comes to a realisation.] Are they in here? [pointing to the Ranger Key chest]

Jack goes over to the chest and is immediately overwhelmed. He picks up five keys.

JACK: Mighty Morphing Power Rangers! [picks up another one] And here is White MMPR Ranger!

DON: That's not what you are looking for. You're looking for dragons.

JACK: Yeah, but it is so amazing to see this chest with the Power of Justice packed inside! [looking around] Do you know how amazing this is? [camera pans to the reactions of the rest of the crew, who are giving him blank stares. Jack turns back to the chest and after rooting around, finds three keys in a row] Whoa! Quantum Ranger! Green Dragon! White Drago!

MARVELLOUS: Is that so? [takes keys from Jack] With this, the new Powers will appear, right? [Jack nods head] [condescendingly] Good job.

JACK: I can become a member?

MARVELLOUS: You are a naïve one, kid. [tosses keys back into the chest and snatches the Cellular and key. Jack lets out a noise of surprise]

JACK: No way! _Ich kann es nicht glauben__! _I can't believe it!

MARVELLOUS: You may have chanced upon a Ranger Key, but that's not a guarantee that you've mastered using it. [The crew nods solemnly]

JACK: It'll be all right. I'll work hard!

MARVELLOUS: Before, you said that you wanted to join us.

JACK: [confidently] I do!

MARVELLOUS: Then show me something. [nodding towards the crew] They all have something that I don't. What about you? Do you have something that I want?

JACK: Give me some time. I'll think of an answer for that. [He walks off the ship]

CUT TO: Imperial Starship. A Commander is standing in the doorway.

MONSTER: (introducing self) Action Commander Double has arrived.

TOST: (to Double) The situation is as I explained earlier. Prepare for a fierce battle. First, I want you to set up a base for our front line Operations on Earth.

CUT TO SPACE, Pirate Galleon is speeding along.

MAI: I wonder if he has found something yet.

MARVELLOUS: Are you worried? [looking at Silver Cellular] He doesn't know what it means to fight the Imperials yet. [pan to the semi-shocked reactions of the crew. Marvellous continues] It means that the entire Galaxy is your enemy.

Cut to a large field. Jack is laying face up in a star position.

JACK: What can I do? [a screaming noise is heard in the distance. Jack sits up quickly] What?! [he runs towards the sound]

Workers are fleeing a construction site, where Imperial Metalmen and Grunt Metalmen are chasing them away. Double is walking towards the frightened workers.

DOUBLE: Listen, wretched humans! This area will be the Imperial's Frontline Base on Earth. [the Metalmen are threatening the workers with clubs]

JACK: [running towards Double] [repeating]I won't allow it! [He mimes taking out his Cellular and Key] IT'S MORPHING TIME! SILVER POWER! [looking at hand] Ahh! I don't have my Cell or my key! [the Metalmen approach him]

DOUBLE: Who are you?

JACK: [Determinedly gets up] I am the Sixth Member of Power Rangers: Pirate Squadron, I hope! Jack Marin! [In a move similar to his morphing pose, he puts his hand above his head, brings his hand down, and spins] [drawn-out] PirateSilver! [He puts his hands at 10 and 4 before standing normally] I won't let you lay another finger on those construction workers!

DOUBLE: Are you an idiot or something? Metalmen, get him.

The Metalmen swarm towards Jack, who runs towards them with a flying kick. He manages hand-to-hand combat with the Metalmen.

JACK: [to workers huddled next to a construction truck] Run!

Jack goes back to fighting the Metalmen as the workers run away. With a variety of martial arts moves, Jack manages to fight the Metalmen before a couple grab ahold of his arms and start to hit him. Jack falls to the side, and notices large boards. He runs back toward the Metalmen with a board, yelling as he runs. As he is swinging the board, he hits an Imperial Metalmen, which breaks the board.

JACK: What?

The Metalmen knocks Jack up against a construction truck. Not giving up, Jack gets back up, only to be hit some more.

DOUBLE: There is no use for a mere human to try this hard! [He throws fireballs toward Jack, which explode against the truck, causing Jack to fall to the ground.]

JACK: That's not true! If you work hard, it can lead to something else! That's why I won't give up! Until the very, very, end, [yelling] I will not quit!

DOUBLE: Annoying fly! Know your place as part of the Space Empire! [The monster prepares to fire, and gets hit with gunshots]

Camera pans to show Marvellous and the others walking towards Jack, with Marvellous in the middle. Jack smiles as he sees that Marvellous has come to rescue him.

MARVELLOUS: You're even more reckless than I thought.

ALEXIS: It's true. You're unbelievable!

JOE: Just like a certain Pirate we know.

MAI: As for me, I thought that you were wonderful.

DON: You've certainly got guts.

MARVELLOUS: What will you do? If you use this, all of Space will be your enemy.

JACK: You're wrong, Marvellous. I _will _defeat the Space Empire and bring peace to the entire Galaxy!

DON: [shocked] Defeat the Empire?

JOE: That would mean overturning the entire galaxy!

Jack nods, and Marvellous bursts out laughing.

MARVELLOUS: How interesting! I like that. [putting the Cellular and key on Jack's chest] Jack. You are a Power Ranger. The Sixth Member! [Jack smiles]

DOUBLE: I HATE YOU! YOU CURSÉD PIRATES!

MARVELLOUS: Let's Go!

ALL: IT'S MORPHING TIME!

JACK: Silver Power!

Cut to space, where letters are flying. An X, V, I and Anchor goes through Jack twice, transforming him into Pirate Silver. The X goes through Marvellous and the others twice, transforming them into Pirate Rangers. Marvellous puts his hand in front of his face.

MARVELLOUS: [moving hand from right to left across face] Ranger Red

JOE: [putting his hand on his helmet, as if to take it off] Ranger Blue

ALEXIS: [making a three finger gesture the opposite direction of Red] Ranger Yellow

DON: [miming pushing his pants down] Ranger Green

MAI: [putting her hand over her heart] Ranger Pink

JACK: [he puts his hand above his head, brings his hand down, and spins] [drawn-out] PirateSilver!

RANGERS: [together] We are...Power Rangers: Pirate Squadron

MARVELLOUS: (Taking his gun out) Let's make this showy!

DOUBLE: How rude! ATTACK!

The two teams rush each other, and the pirates pull out their weapons. Jack goes for blunt-force as he uses his SilverSpear to knock down the Metalmen, while the others use their guns and their swords. Jack helps out the other rangers by hitting Metalmen and flinging them. Don uses his unusual massage technique to take care of a couple of Metalmen, and Joe almost takes Jack's head off.

JOE: Watch yourself.

JACK: OK!

MARVELLOUS: [fighting back-to-back with Jack] Not bad!

JACK: _Merci__! _

The Metalmen are defeated and they explode.

JACK: Let's use Samurai here!

The other Rangers use their belts to retrieve the keys.

MARVELLOUS: Where's yours?

JACK: I have one! It's the one with the kanji on the face.

MARVELLOUS: The what?

JACK: The Japanese Character! Don't you study the planets you land on?!

Marvellous hands Jack a key. The viewer is not able to see which key it is.

RANGERS: It's MORPHING TIME!

RANGERS: (all but Jack) Go, go, Samurai!

JACK: Gold Power!

When the team is done morphing, it is obvious that Marvellous gave Jack the wrong key, as the other Rangers are Power Rangers: Samurai, and Jack is Power Rangers: Zeo

JACK: With my Golden Power Staff, I will bash them! [looks] Ahh, this is wrong! This is Zeorangers, not Samurai! This has a kanji too, it's just the wrong one! Samurai is the shiny one!

MARVELLOUS: [holding up a couple of keys] This one?

JACK: Yes. This is the one! [putting key into Morpher] IT'S MORPHING TIME! SAMURAI POWER!

Jack is successfully transformed into the Samurai Gold Ranger.

JACK: Let's use the Six Stroke Strike!

The rangers blow up the Elite Metalmen with that strike.

MAI: This was not a technique that we were able to use with only five members.

MARVELLOUS: [to Jack] You're pretty good.

ALEXIS: To celebrate, here's some service. [Everyone pulls out a Silver key]

RANGERS: [except Jack] IT'S MORPHING TIME! MULTI-TEAM STRIKE!

Marvellous changes into the Mercury Overdrive Ranger, while the others morph into Gosei Knight, Silver Space Ranger, Lunar Wolf Ranger and RPM Silver

JACK: So, cool! All silver-coloured, even if not named that! That's Awesome!

MARVELLOUS: [hand on Jack's helmet] We should go enthusiastically, then, right? [they run towards Action Commander Double, striking it with their silver weapons. Eventually, they all pull out blasters and shoot Double, who falls back]

MAI: [in RPM suit, to Jack] Please finish him off.

Jack hits DOUBLE with his SilverSpear a number of times, knocking the monster down. He changes the Spear into Gun Mode, inserts his key and executes the FINAL WAVE PIRATE SUPERNOVA! which causes a powerful blast to hit Double and Double explodes. On the Imperial Flagship, Hallu takes out her secret weapon—the Secret Commander Revitalisation Ray—and fires it, causing Double to grow into Giant Double and numerous Imperial Metalmen to grow as well

MARVELLOUS: They never learn!

JACK: Let me take care of them!

MARVELLOUS: OK [he has the Green Dragon Ranger (MMPR), Quantum Ranger and White Dino Thunder Ranger keys, and gives them to Jack.] Show us the Grand Powers that you have!

Jack puts the Quantum Ranger key in the Cellular and presses 0-0-0-2 and holds the cellular up to the sky. The Silver Drill is shown in the future, coming back through time. Jack jumps into the Zord

JACK: Silver Drill Zord!

The Imperials fire on the Zord, but the big drill on the front deflects the blasts.

JACK: [voiceover] Silver Drill Cannon!

This causes laser beams to shoot at the Imperials, destroying most of them

MAI: [at ground level] My, how amazing

Jack takes out the Green MMPR key, and inserts it into the panel on the Zord, causing it to turn into Dino Drill, a Zord that appears to be a Mechagodzilla-type Zord. He uses the tail to destroy the enemies.

JACK: Dino Laser!

This, once again, causes lasers to shoot at the enemies

DON: Dinosaurs are powerful, no matter which era they're from

The Imperials fire at the Zord, but it doesn't even faze it. Jack inserts the White Ranger Key into the Zord, causing it to turn into PirateSilver Drill Megazord.

JACK: Complete! PirateSilver Drill Megazord!

ALEXIS: This is getting exciting! A miraculous triple-changer!

The Megazord uses its arms to fend off the attacks, and to cause great damage to the attackers, finishing off some Imperials with a spin move. Jack then activates TRIDENT MODE, which causes one of the arms to split into three. The trident then fires a large electrical charge at Giant Double, which only damages him a little

DOUBLE: [preparing to fire] Do not underestimate me!

Just as Double fires, Jack activates SHIELD MODE! which deflects the blast, hitting Double. Jack then decides to use all three keys, causing a PIRATESILVER TRIPLE DRILL DREAM! This causes all three modes of the Megazord to activate and attack the monster with their drills. This destroys the monster completely.

JACK: Oh yes! Oh, yes! I did it! Pirate Rangers, victory is ours!

Cut to a shot of Pirate Galleon flying over a large city.

JACK: [Voiceover] I'm so happy. [cut to inside the Galleon, on-screen] You acknowledge me as a comrade.

MARVELLOUS: You may be our comrade, but as a pirate, you're still an apprentice.

JACK: [shocked look] No way!

MAI: Before long, you'll no longer be an apprentice. Let us work together to defeat the Evil Space Empire.

JACK: [to Mai] Mai! [hugging her] I'm so happy!

ALEXIS: Hey! What are you doing!?

JACK: I'm sorry. Can we please get along? [to Marvellous] Marvellous the Captain, [to Joe] Joe, [to Alexis] Please let's get along, Alexis? [to Don] Let's get along, Mr Donald.

DON: Donald?!

JACK: That _is _your name, isn't it?

DON: It is, but, it sounds weird to me.

MARVELLOUS: What's wrong with it, _Donald?_

NAVI: Donald! Donald!

DON: [to Marvellous] You, too?

MARVELLOUS: OK! We're having a party now that will go on until morning!

ALL: Yay!

[The end credits roll]

A/N:

Jack Marin is derived from Capt. Jack Sparrow, a famous fictional Pirate, and the French word for Mariner

Armadon has the same name in Gokaiger

Double is a reference to _Kamen Rider: Double _which has a similar colour scheme

I hope you like how I worked out the continuity problems in the dream

square brackets are stage directions; bent brackets ( ) are not

*If I ever adapt 2-16, there are two types of Metalmen. The first type is the regular, silver Metalmen (Grunt Metalmen). The Second type is the elite, blue Metalmen (Imperial Metalmen).

**Minor Note: Goseiger has been moved from Sentai to Active Rangers (as Megaforce)**

Please PM me about any other confusing issues or problems.


End file.
